The Legend of Zelda: Time Collapse
Back to Arceusrules98 The Legend of Zelda: Time Collapse is a Zelda fangame that is going to be developed by Arceusrules98 when the Project Zelda engine is released, and he can buy the program known as Rpg Maker XP. Only then can he make the game he wanted to do since he was little. Characters Link Tonae Navi Navié Demisian Plot It is still unclear. But some things are for sure. Link meets a new sheikah companion called Tonae, the evil dude is an incarnation of Demise called Demisian, time is getting all messed up and only 8 Sheikah Keys can restore it. Together, Link and Tonae are to collect these keys form each dungeon. Dungeons 'Story' #The Greenhouse (Forest/Earth) #Deathly Mines (Fire/Lava) #Frozen Citadel (Water/Ice) #Utopia (Wind/Electricity) #Crystallic Mausoleum (Darkness/Crystal) #Lumenescent Pyramid (Light/Desert) #Gateway of In-between (Twilight/Death) #Demisian's Castle (Time/Space) 'Optional' *Silver Mines *Cave of Mastery Items 'Swords' Swords are objects used to deal damage. 'Knight Sword' The default and least eventful sword. You can basically just slash and spin with it, and it isn't really powerful. 'Hardsteel Sword' This sword can be bought at almost any shop, but for a price too high for the default wallet. It swing heavier than the normal sword, but is about twice as strong. 'Flame Sword' It is a bit stronger than the default sword and has fire attribute. Enemies you slash with it catches fire. 'Frost Sword' It is a bit stronger than the default sword and has ice attribute. Enemies you slash with it deepfreeze. 'Thunder Sword' It is a bit stronger than the default sword and has thunder attribute. Enemies you slash with it are paralyzed. 'Master Sword' This sword is one of the strongest, and is obtained through the story. If you have full health, it can shoot a projectile, and the spin has a larger reach. The Master Sword is a usual element of Zelda games. 'Re:Master Sword' This is the strongest sword of the game, and is obtained in the Gateway of In-between as an upgrade to the Master Sword. It's projectiles and reach is much larger, and if charged enough, the player will spin across the entire screen in high-speed. 'Shields' Shields are objects that protect you from attacks. 'Knight Shield' The default shield is kind of small but sturdy. 'Hylian Shield' This shield can be bought for a decent ammount of money, but you are able to afford it before the Hardsteel Sword at the very least. It is a bit bigger, and will even protect you from energy projectiles. 'Wooden Shield' If your shield is eaten by a Like Like, then you probably have to buy a Wooden Shield, and they are really cheap, but will be destroyed by almost anything. 'Hardsteel Shield' The Hardsteel Shield is a bit more expensive than it's sword counterpart, but is bigger than the Hylian Shield and you can tackle with it. 'Spike Shield' This shield is an even better tackling weapon, and is about as strong as the Hardsteel Sword in terms of strenght, but it also protects you simultaneously. 'Temporal Shield' This shield is obtained in Demisian's Castle and can reflect light, store light and project light. However, you cannot tackle with this shield, though it will protect you from every physical attack from the front, and any energy attack fromm all-around tho it will deplete your magic. 'Equipment' Equipment are clothes that you can choose between. 'Hero's Mail' The default mail is both stylish and completely uneventful. 'Goron Mail' This mail will make fire weaker against you, but water stronger. You can also walk in lava with it on. 'Zora Mail' This mail will let you swim in water, however it will also make you weak to ice, but immune to fire. 'Gerudo Mail' This mail will let you walk in heavy storms unscathed, but you will survive without it. Other than that it is just the same as the default mail. 'Sheikah Mail' This mail will let you become invicible, draining your magic, but it will also let you go through massive concentrations of energy, like dark miasma or white rooms. 'Mystery Mail' This mail will let you become invincible in exchange for rupees. It will also make you superstrong and superfast. However, it is only obtained through a sidequest, and even then will you have to buy it. 'Gloves' These gloves are the default, and has no special purpose other than being there for looks. 'Power Gauntlets' These gauntlets lets the player lift white, light rocks. 'Titan Gauntlets' These gauntlets lets the player lift gray, heavy rocks. 'Atlas Gauntlets' These gauntlets lets the player lift pitch-black rocks that weights TONS. 'Acessories' Acessories are objects that cna be equipped one at a time and you don't have to wield one, unlike normal equipment. 'Flame Ring' 'Water Ring' 'Wind Ring' 'Earth Ring' 'Ice Ring' 'Thunder Ring' 'Dark Ring' 'Light Ring' 'Weapons' Weapons are objects used to deal damage like swords, but will they're one respective quirk. 'Bow' This bow is actually default, and will be able to shoot only the normal Arrows and Bomb Arrows. 'Iron Bow' This bow can be bought for a medium-high price at any shop and can also shoot Fire, Ice and Thunder Arrows. It also fires much quicker. 'Charge Bow' This bow is like the Iron Bow, but fires a bit quicker and can be charged for stronger effect. 'Tri-Bow' This bow is like the Iron Bow, but fires a bit quicker and can be charged for shooting three arrows at a time in three directions. 'Sacred Bow' This bow is the strongest bow and both fires and charges at pro-speed. It is other than that just like the Iron Bow, tho it can also shoot Light Arrows. 'Puzzle Items' Puzzle items that CAN inflict damage, but are primarily used for their puzzle solving value. 'Herb Seed' This convenient little item is found in The Greenhouse and can make buds and other lifeforms grow or metamorphose into another form. 'Hookshot' This item is found in the Deathly Mines and is used to get across large gaps in the floor to the other side of something. However, it can only grapple on to a certain collection of objects, and it can also pull objects towards you. 'Bubble Blower' This item is found in the Frozen Citadel and is used to transport light objects in bubbles across gaps, create platforms in large rings, cool lava and it can even blow up ice through cracks! This item is probably the most diverse of the items in the fangame. It can for example also be used for bubble launcher machines. 'Storm Fan' This item is found in Utopia and is to be used to blow flying items out of system, and to make certain objects spin. It CAN also make things cross large gaps, but only by activating a fan switch, and is thus less free than the Bubble Blower, while this procedure makes heavier objects being able to cross gaps. 'Lens of Truth' This very fishy lens is found in the Crystallic Mausoleum and is used to see what is fake, what is illusion, and what is hidden. 'Scepter of Temperance' This unusual scepter is found in the Lumenescent Pyramid and can change from dark power to light power at will, and both powers have different effects on the world around you. Light Power can be used to power up crystal-based devices and can be used to shoot a beam to be reflected by moveable mirrors. Dark Power can be used to activate black holes and warp holes to advance in temples. 'Twilight-themed item' 'Block Dispenser' This item is found in Demisian's Castle and can absorb and spit out special blocks that can only be found in the dimensions of Demisian's Castle. The blocks have different effects depending on the color of the dimension. The blocks can be taken to the overworld whenever, but there the dispenser works likes the Cane of Somaria from other games instead. 'Consumables' They are objects that give effects on the player upon consumation, after wich they dissapear form the inventory. 'Red Potion' This potion will replenish your HP. 'Green Potion' This potion will replenish your MP. 'Blue Potion' This potion will replenish both your MP and HP. 'Purple Poition' This potion will do the same as the blue, but will have a regeneration effect for 1 minute. 'Golden Potion' This potion does the same as the purple one, but also makes the player stronger and faster. 'Poison' This drink is useful if you want to instantly kill Link. If you have neough health not to instanlty kill him, he will be poisoned anyway and his health will slowly deplete. 'Storage' They are objects that are used to store other objects within and can be upgraded. 'Small Wallet' The default wallet will be able to contain 100 rupees. 'Small-medium Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 200 rupees. 'Medium Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 300 rupees. 'Medium-big Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 400 rupees. 'Big Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 500 rupees. 'Large Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 750 rupees. 'Huge Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 1000 rupees. 'Giant Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 2000 rupees. 'Titan Wallet' This wallet can contain up to 5000 rupees. 'Sacred Wallet' This is the largest wallet and can contain up to 10000 rupees, and it costs 5000, wich means to buy the most expensive objects, you will have to save up all your money again from the beginning. 'Collectibles' They are objects that are collected for funs sake and might end up giving you a prize for it. Enemies 'Humanoid' 'Soldiers' 'Moblins' 'Bandits' 'Animals' 'Mammals' 'Beasts' 'Lizards' 'Amphibians' 'Fishes' 'Arthropods' 'Birds' 'Molluscs' 'Cnidarians' 'Inorganic' 'Armos' 'Undead' 'Hazards' 'Spikes' 'Bumpers' 'Energy-based' 'Entites' 'Elementals' Trivia *There is currently a possible addition of pets Category:Arceusrules98 Category:Games